Peach
FNaW = Peach is one of the antagonists in'' Five Nights at Wario's. She usually starts appearing on Night 3 but can rarely move on night 2. Appearance She looks almost exactly like Princess Peach from Nintendo games, except she has black soulless eyes and what appears to be 2 big fangs. Activity She starts in Entrance 2, and moves to Machinery and finally to the Control Room, before appearing at The Office window on the right. The player must shut the door immediately upon seeing her at the window. Failure to do so will result in Peach disabling the lights and the window button quickly, and will afterwards eventually jumpscare you. It should be noted that Peach rarely attacks you and can sometimes even only attack once or twice on night 6 meaning that like for Luigi, Peach notably lingers at the window wasting power and valuble time. Jumpscare She'll appear in front of the player with her arms covering her face at first. Then, she opens her arms up, revealing her face, and she flies at the player. Audio The sound Peach makes when attacking the player. Each character (excluding Wario Man) makes the same noise in the same circumstance. This sound plays when Peach appears in the window's blind spot. Trivia *The dots in her eyes may be her pupils, even though it may be the lighting on her eyes since they appear on any room she's in, even inside The Office. * Peach's model seems to be taken from Super Smash Brothers, due to the extra noticeable details in the hair and dress. * Peach appears to have scars on her face. * Peach is quite inactive compared to the other characters. * Peach possesses Richard McRoy in ''Five Nights at Wario's 3. *Peach may have entered the factory through Entrance 2 when she disappeared, because she appears to be calling for someone's name, possibly Mario and Luigi. *Peach appears distressed in almost all of her placements *She is easy to tell when she moves, since footsteps can be heard from her. |-| FNaW2 = Peach makes an appearance in ''Five Nights at Wario's 2''. Like in the first game, she starts appearing on Night 3. Appearance She looks very much like in the first game. She has the same black eyes and her gaping mouth. However, her model seems to have less detailed texture and she seems to lack the scars on her face and the spiky teeth. Activity She starts in The Hallway, and moves to the Studio and finally to Office Entry, before appearing in the Hallway outside the office, and The Office. She is supposed to use different attack style and tactics to kill Thomas Taylor. Audio The sound Peach makes when attacking the player. Each character (excluding Wario Man) makes the same noise in the same circumstance. |-| FNAW3 = Peach notably has no appearance in FNAW3, except for the beginning, as we can see Peach in a cameo, revealing that Peach possessed Richard McRoy, which explains her absence in the game, this also means that Luigi finally got to return to the series after his absence in FNAW2 after he got replaced by Toad, who himself, was replaced by the new charcter, DK in Five Nights at Wario's 3. Trivia *This is the only variant of peach with "eyes." |-| FNaW:O = Peach is back in FNaW:O Appearance She seems to have the same appearance as the second game, albeit, she is way more detailed and now lacks a gaping mouth, and now has lipstick, also, she has a different jumpscare. Gameplay Peach will randomly replace the battery in the bathroom. If the player does not leave the room, she will kill the player. Jumpscare She appears in front of the player, while screaming and flail her arms. Trivia * It's been confirmed by wwwWario that Peach, Wario, Waluigi, Mario, and Luigi have been sent back in time by Rosalina right after FNAW 3 to when FNAW Origins took place. |-| FNaW4 = Peach makes another appearance as an antagonist in Five Nights at Wario's 4. Appearance Peach seems to have kept her design from FNAW2 and FNAW:O, except that now she has a rope and noose around her neck and seems to always be hanging in the channels she appears in. Gameplay When Peach appears, the channel will flash black breifly and she can be seen hanging in the channel. If the player presses "Cut Rope" in the menu she will go away, but will also vanish if the player switches channels. She only appears on the News Channel, the Graveyard and the Forest. |-| Images = Main Peach in FNAW.png|Peach in Entrance 2 with Luigi. Peach at the window.png|Peach at The Office window. Peach Jumpscare.gif|Peach's jumpscare. Machinery With Peach.png Control Room With Peach.png FNaW2 peach hallway.png|Peach in the Hallway. peach studio.png|Peach in the Studio. peach office entry.png|Peach in the Office Entry. 4).png|Peach outside The Office. peach in the office.png|Peach inside The Office. Bowser and peach in hallway.png|Peach with Bowser in the Hallway Five Nights at Wario's: Origins peachbathroomwithplayer.png|Peach in the Bathroom with the player. peachjumpscareorigins.png|Peach's jumpscare in Origins. Five Nights at Wario's 4 255.png|Peach hanging in Channel 2. Peachchannel3.gif|Peach hanging in Channel 3. 282.png|Peach hanging in Channel 4. PeachJumpscareFNAW4.gif|Peach's jumpscare in FNaW4. Other Image.jpg|Original Peach. SSBPEACH.png|Peach from the Super Smash Bros series, which her design in the FNaW series is based on. PFNAW3.png|Peach in the opening of Five Nights at Wario's 3 Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Five Nights at Wario's Category:Five Nights at Wario's 2 Category:Browse Category:Five Nights at Wario's 3 Category:Possessed Category:Females Category:Five Nights at Wario's 4 Category:Five Nights at Wario's: Origins